The present application pertains to flight management systems and methods, and, more particularly, to improved systems and methods for cockpit display of flight route information. Such systems and methods can be used, by way of example, for enhanced display of flight paths and navigational indicators, e.g., during take-off.
Flight management systems facilitate an aircraft pilot's duties by displaying flight paths and/or other navigational indicators directing the pilot to a pre-selected destination or waypoint. Typical prior art systems allow a pilot to key in or otherwise input a destination location (e.g., “DTW ILS RWY 22L,” indicating the Detroit airport, ILS approach to runway 22L) and one or more waypoints (e.g., “LWM-VOR,” indicating the visual omnirange beacon in Lawrence, Mass.). Usually, the pilot enters that information before taxiing the aircraft for take-off. The systems use the information, along with positional data from an on-board navigation system, e.g., a Global Positioning System (GPS), to determine and display bearing and altitude indicators (e.g., arrows, pointers, etc.) showing the appropriate direction of flight. More advanced systems additionally display graphical representations of flight paths guiding the pilot at least partially to the waypoint or other destination. These displays can include a two-dimensional (2D) depiction of a flight path against a map or other representation of geography over which flight will occur. In still more advanced systems, the path is displayed in three dimensions (3D) and includes not just representations of topography but also airspace.
A problem with prior art systems is that they have limited practical use during take-off. For example, it is quite common that a flight path or navigational indicator generated before the aircraft taxies down the runway and lifts off into the air will not be useful after take-off, when the craft's location, heading and altitude have changed. In order to address this problem, pilots have become accustomed to programming waypoint (and other destination) information into their crafts' flight management systems before take-off and, then, to re-programming that information into the systems after take-off in order to insure that displayed flight paths and navigational indicators are accurate. It is likewise true where, upon climb-out from takeoff, a pilot is forced to alter his or her flight path, e.g., to avoid conflicting traffic, obstacles, or restricted airspace—in these situations, too, pilots have become accustomed to reprogramming waypoint (or other destination) information into their crafts' flight management systems after the diversion. Re-programming this information whether during take-off or otherwise can, among other things, distract the pilot and increase the chance for pilot error.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide improved flight management systems and methods.
Further objects of the invention are to provide such methods and systems for improved display of flight paths both during take-off and other phases of flight.
Yet further aspects of the invention are to provide such methods and systems for improved display of flight indicators.
Still other objects of the invention are to provide such methods and systems as can be readily understood by pilots, copilots, navigators and others.